Provinces Running Amock!
by Madam Bakunawa
Summary: From the prairie to the rugged mountains, from the barren north and to the bustling cities. Canada is a very large country, with a diverse yet small population; with such a large country, young Canada would need as much help as he could get. Too bad his 'children' are as hard to handle as the countries. Warning: Stereotype Overload and OCCentric! [[The Cover Pic is a wip btw]]
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

**Provinces Running Amok!**

**Summary:**

**From the prairie to the rugged mountains, from the barren north and to the bustling cities. Canada is a very large country, with a diverse yet small population; with such a large country, young Canada would need as much help as he could get. Too bad his 'children' are the mini version of the other countries. Let us hope the young country won't get any white hairs from all the stress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it's too brilliant for my little shriveled up brain!**

**Warning: Romano, Protective Dad!France, OOC, 13 OCs and Stereotypes that may offend people.**

* * *

A world conference was held in Washington USA, countries once again argued with one another, flirt, fought aggressively[[or in Hungary's case, hitting countries with her frying pan]] and dangerously close to snapping and breaking someone's neck. One of these categories would be Canada whom was very exhausted from all the paperwork and would rather be inside the warm Tim Hortons where he could drink his favorite warm beverage and watch soft snow flakes fall through the frosted window. However, his brother America whom was sitting next to him was munching through his many hamburgers loudly which only added to Canada's exhaustion and England's boiling anger.

"You bloody git! Unhand those fatty trashes of yours and pay attention to the meeting for once! Would it hurt to stop eating those so called food of yours!,"

"Oh calm down Iggy dude~! At least these babies of mine are more delectable than those burnt scones you make every day! And *omnom* I'fwe gotfe *munch munch* shumf *gulp gulp* PWUAAAA proposition!," After the American's poor example of proper table manners, England began to rub circles on his temples as he whispered harshly to himself which sounded like _where have I gone wrong in raising this git..!_

"Alrighty! As you all know, we are currently discussing about world hunger in today's conference!,"

"We already knew about that hamburger bastard….just get on with the meeting! _Mia bella pomodoro* need me!_,"

"PSH! Take a chill pill bro! I was just gettin' to it! EHEM! As you all know…they're many people in this world suffer from world hunger…," Everyone held their breath, it was after all very rare to see the American take any world meetings seriously, _almost_. There are certain countries rolling their eyes as they can easily tell why the American was currently so serious.

"Aiyah…these youngsters are so easily fooled aru! He is only serious because the topic is about food…,"

"That is true…however…it is indeed a rare chance to see America-san serious in a meeting…_which I must not miss..!_," With that, the Japanese allowed his Otaku mode to take over and joined Hungary with her picture taking spree. Everyone sat relaxed for once inside the rarely peaceful conference room, but not everyone is relaxed; there is still the exhausted and stressed out Canada. Being the twin of his northern neighbor, America's twin senses tingled and he looks at Canada with worry.

"It's those kids of yours again huh bro? Still givin' ya headaches? I feel ya…have to look after fifty of 'em…," Canada strained a smile as he sees his brother truly worried for him. The young country chuckled softly as he gave a small nod.

"Hm…it is indeed them again…I still wonder how you get all that energy after looking after fifty children," America laughed loudly and said along the lines about 'being a hero means having more energy'. As the two brothers completely forget about the meeting and their bonding turns into chatter about advices of how to look after rowdy children, they were unaware of the gaping nations looking at them with wide eyes. Suddenly a certain French speaking nation screamed bloody murder and jumped up from his seat, this made England to look at him weirdly. France then jumps onto the table and scrambled to where Canada was. Grabbing his former colony on both shoulders; France then began to shake Canada as he rapidly asked questions furiously.

"_Mon pauvre bebe!**_, point out for Papa whom dared to taint _mon petit bebe…!***_," It's clear to everyone that the usually perverted nation was out for every nations' blood, possible culprits shifted uncomfortably on their seats but a certain Russian just smiled eerily.

That smile pissed off Belarus very much and made the Baltic trio and Ukraine cry on each other's shoulder.

"P-Papa…I'm…getting….d-dizzy…," Seeing the French not having any intention of stopping in his interrogations, England decided to step in and rescue his son followed after by America. Grabbing the French man on both hands, the two countries pulled him off of a slowly recovering Canada whom gave a thankful look to his brother and dad.

"You frog, give your son some space! I too want answers and I don't want the poor lad losing consciousness!,"

"_NON!_ I must know who dared to touched mon _petit bebe!_," The French country was certainly not going to give up until America laughed loudly, both Europeans looked at him as if the American lost his sanity.

"Chillax dude! Have you not heard about what a personified province or state is? I thought that was a thing with the other nations too!,"

"Vait…vat do you mean by personified…?," Germany asked in confusion while Italy stood up from his chair as he nodded his head feverishly.

"Veeeee~ I too want-a know what you mean~!," The Italian asked curiously as he 've-d' nonstop earning a coo from Hungary. All eyes were on the North American brothers and Canada did not like it, he was after all, not used to the large amount of attention.

Yep, Mathew Bonnefoy Kirkland Williams is officially screwed.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Mia bella pomodoro* =_My beautiful tomatoes **Italian**

_Mon pauvre bebe!**=_ My poor baby! **French**

_mon petit bebe…!*** =_My little baby! **French**

**Sorry if I got them wrong, I only speak English, Tagalog and my native language so feel free to correct me and I can fix it right up****J****.**

**Sorry again if I have offended anyone with my fic x'D but i'm pretty sure the stereotypes was what attracted us to Hetalia…! ;U; but if I have overdone it, I'll make sure not to in the next chapter x'D**

**and feel free to point out any grammatical and spelling mistakes or advice! It really helps me a lot since English is my second language. So uhm…yey~!**

**Oh and I'll delete any reviews I will deem offensive****J**

**-Next chapter: Meet The Local Tree hugger!-**

**[http]:[/]/]colorslive].]com]/]details]/2]175160**** \- just delete all them stuff to view the full cover photo from my art account, it's not the province's official look since i'm planning of changing some...**


	2. The Local Tree Hugger

**Chapter 1: The Local Tree Hugger**

**Warning: Lotsa OCs, Stereotype overload, OverprotectivePapa!France, OOC**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty clear that I did not make Hetalia so yep.**

* * *

"Y-You want to meet my children?,"

A week has passed after the hectic World Conference and Canada's two fathers wouldn't stop pestering him about his children, especially France.

"Oui! Of course I would want to meet my son's children! What kind of father would I be if I was uninterested!,"

"As much as I hate it…I agree with the frog, as your former guardian…I too would like to know what kind of children you are raising," England crossed his hand in a stubborn way, showing his son that he won't budge until given the answer he wanted. Sighing, Canada scratched the back of his head.

"They're not that interesting…sure they're all personified but…they're not that different from us..," England rolled his eyes at his son's constant refusal while France groaned in irritation.

"That only makes me want to meet them! _S'il vous plait Mathieu!_ Just once would be enough…?," The pleading look that the older nation gave to young Canada made him regret rejecting his Papa's pleads. Canada puts on a soft smile and gently nodded his head.

"If it will make Papa happy…then I'll allow it…," with that, the French speaking nation gave tearful smile and dramatically hugged his son. England rolled his eyes at the French's action but smiled anyways, one thing that crossed in his mind though. Whom will they meet first?

* * *

Another week has passed once again and both France and England stood waiting for their son to pick them up in the airport. However, they weren't the only ones that was waiting, four other curious countries was with them. The three of the four countries are one of Canada's closest friends that either met him through the World Wars, business, or fellow former colonies. One out of four of them were a very skittish China whom wouldn't stop pestering Hong Kong.

"Aiyah aru!, just how did you get all those firecrackers through the security! This is why I insisted on coming here with you!,"

"Like, shut up teacher, I did not come all the way here just to like, hear you ramble on and on..," muttered an irritated Hong Kong, China clicked his tongue and began to lecture his little brother about manners and respect. However the lecture did not last long as they felt an eerie aura seeping out of a certain large man. No matter how curious the other countries are, they can never gather any courage to question the Russian, almost everyone. Prussia was currently glaring at the large imposing man as he muttered something under his breath.

"Hm~? What is it comrade? Would you like to repeat yourself so everyone can hear, _da?_,"

"I _said_…Why are you even here in Canada? I've never seen you interact with Birdie before," Bit back the Prussian; Russia just smiled eerily as he tilted his head to the side which earned a small terrified squeak from China.

"Kol kol kol…if you bothered to pay attention comrade…I am Matvey's only comrade to play hockey with…,"

"_Quoi!?_ You mean to tell us that my little Mathieu has been playing that brutish sport and never told **me**!? Don't ignore _moi!_,"

"Will you calm down frog! Other than arguing, how about helping me find Mathew! He was supposed to be here an hour ago!," Unknown to the 7 countries, Canada, also known as Mathew, was behind them and has been trying to get their attention ever since he'd arrived.

_"Maple…"_

* * *

"I-It's okay Papa…I'm already used to it," After another round of arguments, all 7 countries, including Canada, entered the red and white van and was now driving down a car empty road.

"That wouldn't make me feel any better _mon bébé_! Let Papa give you a kiss to make you feel better!," "T-That's okay Pap-," before the Canadian could finish his words, the British man sitting behind them instantly pulls back the French by the hair. "Sod off frog! Let the poor lad be and let him drive!,"

"OW OW! hands off my beautiful hair _Angleterre!_ I know you're jealous but there is no need to be so aggressive!,"

"I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN YOU GIT!,"

"ehehehe…oh how this arguments amuses me…it'll be all more amusing with a little bit of blood added, _da~?_," asked the large Russian man to the two Asians, even with a strained smile on his face, China was not amused; Hong Kong just sits there without a care to the world.

"ah…I just like, saw a tall hairy monkey..,"

_Someone get me out of this vehicle aru…_

"Hey birdie, not to be rude but…do you actually know where you're driving to…?," asked the albino to the quiet and shy Canadian whom softly chuckles and nodded his head in response.

"Of course I do…I have not mentioned this earlier but…the one whom we're visiting is…well…rather aggressive…but put her in an environment full of nature…she's a very good child and easy to handle,"

"Oh~? So the one whom we're meeting first is a beautiful girl then~~? _Honhonhonhon_,"

"P-Papa…I'll advice you not to…flirt…with her…,"

"_Honhonhon_ who do you think your Papa is~? After all…I can tame all kinds of women…,"

"Bloody Arse…,"

"Maple…,"

* * *

After the long 2 hour drive, the red and white coloured van passed through a rusty looking gate and drove through a bumpy and rocky road. Not too long after the bumpy road, the van was slowly approaching a small lake cottage with firewood stacked in a neat pile an axe nearby. On the porch sat a short choppy olive haired girl whom was busy reading a thick looking book. When Canada parked the van, he turned around and began his instruction with a strained smile.

"R-Remember not to o-offend her or insult her…if she gets riled up…well…you'll see…," All present countries blinked slowly at Canada's warning, but not Russia because he does not do 'slow blinking'. It was unbelievable to certain countries that Canadians can become aggressive, especially France whom likes to fantasize of the time when Canada was still an adorable little baby.

As Canada exited the van, the countries soon followed after they recovered from their blinking spree. The girl sitting on the porch then looked up from her book and a blinding wide smile replaced her frown as she spots Canada amongst the small crowd of countries.

"Dad! You came!," the girl then jumped off the rocking chair that she sat on and over the fence of the porch. Upon closer inspection of the visiting countries, the girl shockingly looked Asian. The only resemblance of her and Canada was the warm violet eyes. The girl's head only reached up to Canada's waist and wore a forest green baggy track jacket and camo short shorts with green rain boots. On her messy olive hair were two clips which suspiciously looked like weed_. _As Canada engulfed his daughter in a loving warm hug, England took the first move to introduce himself.

"'Ello poppet…you must be one of Mathew's children…I am England, but you may call me Arthur," England held out his hand politely for the child as his gentleman personality took over. The little girl looked up at England with big curious eyes then back to his large hand, then back to his face. The girl smiled widely and engulfed the surprised older man in a tight hug.

"OOOH MY GOD! I've always wanted to meet you ever since I've heard stories about you from uncle Alfie! Your accent is soooo hot! Oh! But that would be rude to say since your Dad's dad then you'd be my Grandad! Hehe~ I'm British Columbia but I'm also known as Emily Williams! Pleased to meet you~!," England sputtered in embarrassment as a blush spread across his cheeks, hearing all that at the same time from the girl was an information overload for the British man causing his head to get woozy. Seeing the two's interaction, France approached the two as he puts on his best seductive expression.

He'll show England that he is better at befriending this child than him.

"_Ohonhonhon~ Bonjour_ Emily, I am France…the nation of passion and _l'amour~_…it is a great honour to finally meet one of Mathieu's little ones…," he purred seductively as he took the girl's hand and gently kissed it, as he look s at the girl's face, he instead saw a look of disgust instead of a blush which he commonly see from the ladies he'd flirt with. The next action the girl did shattered France's pride.

_Or his manhood to be more accurate_

With a perfect roundhouse kick to his private parts, Emily brushes off the dirt from her shorts as she spoke with disgust.

"Washington taught me that I kick pedophiles or perverts to the nuts if they ever approach me…now that I look closely, you look like that pansy Quebec…pff-…oh how I'll enjoy seeing Ontario's reaction if he sees you two together in one room…," leaving the French lamenting for his _pride_ on the ground, BC looks at the remaining countries behind England and her Dad, upon seeing China, her eyes sparkled in a way a child would look at their role model.

"_这是中__国__…!_*," This caught China and Hong Kong by surprise as the girl began to speak fluently in rapid Chinese. The girl looked very happy and excited as she continues to speak in Chinese to the slowly fainting man. Hong Kong, Russia and Prussia looked at Canada for explanation and the Canadian proceeds to fidget and smile sheepishly.

"W-Well…how do I explain this…Emily…you see…has a large Asian population living in her cities…not only that…she loves watching Chinese movies…mostly the action genre. After watching too much of them motivate her to learn kung fu…it took her a long time to find the perfect teacher whom was willing to teach her…," Hong Kong closes his eyes at the explanation and opens them again as he remembers something.

"Ah…if I remember correctly…a large number of Chinese immigrants were sent to work on the Canadian Pacific Railway…," Canada nodded his head sadly as he looked at the Asian man apologetically.

"That's true…I'm very sorry I could not stop it in time…if I did...I would have saved thousands of lives…," Hong Kong shook his head slowly as he waved it off, he then looks at both BC and his teacher as he spoke softly.

"You know I told you I've already forgiven you…the past is the past…what's done is done…we can only look on to the future…," England nodded proudly at Hong Kong's words and proceeds to pat the small Asian man on the back.

"I have taught you well lad…,"

"It was Teacher whom taught me that idiot,"

"…"

As silence filled the air with the exception of the loud chatter from BC, Russia decided to speak up as he smiled eerily.

"Ah…I too remember something funny~ I've seen her in one of our matches before…she is often accompanied with other children whom like to cheer loudly when a fight starts~ fufufu…wasn't she the one whom threw the coke in the rink and broke many rules? She's a very amusing child da~?," Canada laughed awkwardly as he nodded his head slowly.

"Hahaha…ha...I guess she is…BC tends to start a riot after a Hockey match…whether her favourite team wins or loses…,"

"So there is no escape from her wrath then," added Prussia

"Sadly…no…she'll only calm down if sent back to her cottage…,"

Far from them, BC was already dragging China to her cottage as she spoke with excitement.

"Before I forget, I'm gonna have ya guys meet one of my closest friends~! Their name is Sasquatch and Ogopogo~!,"

_Say what!?_

* * *

**_Translations_**

_这是中__国__…!_*= It's China…! **Chinese**

**Sasquatch: I'm pretty sure you guys already know what it is**

**Ogopogo: To non Canadians or to be more accurate, Non British Columbians; Ogopogo is a lake monster which lives in Lake Okanagan. I've seen a statue of it before when I visited Kelowna x'D Before I've seen it, I thought that the only lake monsters out there is Nessie (; v ; )**

**Ah…I was going to add more to this but I didn't want ya guys to wait too long…x'D also an explanation to BC's personality : I made her into an aggressive hockey fan when I've heard and watched the news of the Vancouver riot X'DDDDD but I'm pretty sure all Provinces have an aggressive hockey fanbase…amiright..? Her personality was supposed to be someone who's personality switches in a 180 from time to time due to rainy weather…but I guess a depressive character can relate more to that kind of weather…I've also read somewhere that British Columbians are Tree Huggers so I made her a chill girl in nature x'DDD Remember these are all stereotypes and are intended not to make fun of anyone so I'm sorry if I offend anyone who lives in BC.**

**-Next Chapter: The Stubborn Cowgirl-**


	3. Stubborn Cowgirl

**Chapter 2: Stubborn Cowgirl**

**Warning: Possible OOC, Romano's cursing, Francis and Spain harassing people, and again, Stereotypes**

**Disclaimer: I have to repeat myself huh…? –EHEM- Hetalia doesn't belong to me and hopefully it will never will. I would mess up the awesomeness of the series.**

* * *

The day of the famous Calgary Stampede was nearing and Canada sat in his living room sofa while watching one of his daughter's home video. Beside him sat America whom just came back from the kitchen with a large bowl full of freshly popped popcorn. The home video that the two were watching was rather, thrilling. In the large screen T.V. was a bunch of wagons dragged by well raised horses. It may seem at first look like a parade, but as the signal starts, so does the hollering and whistling of the drivers. In Fact, the one whom took the video was one of the drivers as well and the video was taken through the driver's point of view. Meaning the viewers can truly see the real danger and thrill of the race.

The race is in fact called the Chuck Wagon race, a very dangerous race that killed countless participants and horses in the past competition. Because of that, some rules have been toned down and new rules were also created to9 ensure the safety of both the drivers and the horses participating. As the two nations watched the race, America laughed out loud as he sees one of his sons finally gaining with Canada's daughter's wagon.

"Yeah! Go Texas! Show 'em whose the real cowboy!," Canada could only roll his eyes and chuckle at his brother.

"Please don't let Charlotte hear what you just said Alfred…she would come running at you with her shovel…," America could only shiver in response as he imagined the stoic cowgirl go in a rampage. With a soft smile, Canada turned the T.V. off and clapped his hands together.

"I have a great idea Alfred! Since Papa insisted on meeting more of my children…maybe I can invite the others to attend the Stampede! Not only will they enjoy the festive atmosphere, they'll be able to relax away from paperwork too! Just like a vacation,"

Alfred's grim thoughts immediately melted away as he gave his brother his 100% hero grin.

"Good idea Mattie! C'mon, it's time to call some nations~!,"

* * *

"Howdy there! Welcome to Calgary Alberta!," greeted the overly excited America whom was wearing his clothing back in his younger colonial days. His Cowboy themed outfit was completed with his worn out cowboy hat and his old rusting sheriff badge.

"I thought we're supposed to be in Canada, not in America you twat…," said none other than by a seething England whom was bitterly reminded by the clothes of when he still raised America. The younger nation simply waved him off as he lowered the flashy welcome sign that he was holding up earlier.

"Chillax Iggy dude~ Mattie did not only invite ya'll here to meet his daughter, but to enjoy and celebrate Calgary Stampede! Now c'mon folks! Time's-a-wastin'! We can't miss the awesome parade!,"

"Did I hear you say parade mi amigo~? Rapidamente everyone! I would love to see this 'awesome parade~! Fusososososososo~," Announced by the excited Spaniard whom somehow managed to drag along the Southern Italy personification with him.

"Unhand me tomato basttttaaaaaarrrrrddd!," as the shouting Italian was dragged away, the three remaining nations were left alone. England was still seething at the American's rudeness while England was still lamenting from his first meeting with Canada's children. Sighing, England rubs the back of his head and slowly picked up his baggage.

"C'mon you bloody frog, I-I'm sure this time the next child will…like you better…," It was certainly a struggle to comfort his long time rival but it was so weird seeing him so…depressed!

"D-Does it mean you're finally worried Angleterre~?,"

"SOD OFF FROG! I-It's just weird seeing you like that instead of the usual perverted personality of yours! Hmf!," The English man then proceeds to huff and walk away quickly. The Frenchman however saw the flushed face of his rival causing him to laugh.

"Honhonhonho-," His laughter was then interrupted by Russia's 'kol kol' making the French man pick up his suitcase and bolted out of the Airport. Russia merely smiled eerily as he too picked up his heavy suitcase and the large man proceeds to _skip_ to where the van was parked.

* * *

When the group was driving near the downtown, they were surprised to see how _empty_ the streets were, wherever the van drove to, there would be a roadblock placed on the middle of the road or a parade participants getting ready or practicing. England asked America about this and the younger nation just shrugged.

"Meh, since it's the parade n' all, the organizer wanted to make sure that there would be no traffic~, so peeps just hav'ta use the train as a mode of transportation and finding an empty parking lot here is **rare**,"

"Then how are we supposed to fucking watch the parade hamburger bastard!?,"

"HAHAHAHA! Take a chill pill bro! 'sides Mattie got a special card right here that'll allow us to enter the underground parking lot that are usually reserved for businessmen~," As America drove the van into the parking lot of a random tall building. The American then stepped on the breaks as a guard steps out and asked for their identity card. Suddenly America ruffled his hair and puts on a shy smile as he showed the card to the guard. One thought coursed through everyone's mind and that was-

_His imitating his brother…!_

"Ah! Monsieur Mathieu! It's been many years since I've last seen you! You look young as always! Come in come in, wouldn't want to delay you and your friends,"

"H-Hm, thank you very much u-uh _Alex yeah_…Alex..ahahaha," he quickly said as his eyes read the name tag on the guard's vest, England resisted the urge to slap his forehead while Romano tried very hard not to curse at the American. As America drove through the security check, England slapped the back of America's head and hissed.

"Way to go you git! If you spoke any further, you would've blown your cover! And why are you pretending to be your brother anyway!?,"

"Owiieee! That hurts Iggy! 'sides this card can only be used by Mattie!," When the American finally parked the van, he quickly jumped out of the window and stood up. He then walks to the side of the van and casually slides open the door with a cheeky grin on face.

"Now c'mon ya lot! We got a parade to attend! Oh! And before I forget…," America then held up a box out of nowhere and shoved it to the group of countries.

"take a hat n' let's strut outta here!,"

* * *

As the countries exited the parking lot, each one of them now wore their respective cowboy hat. England rejected the idea at first but with the constant begging from Alfred and taunts from Francis made the British man pick up a random hat, which was a bright pink in colour with studs all over the surface. After a series of mocking laughter and taunts, Francis picked up a fashionable leopard print cowboy hat with a fancy peacock tail feather; He was soon followed after by Spain whom casually picked up a weaved cowboy hat which was dyed bright red with a black and white weaved ribbon around it. The Spanish man then picked up a plain brown coloured weaved cowboy hat and placed it gently on Romano's head, earning him a weak punch to the gut and a string of curses. Last but not least, Russia skipped to the box and picked up the last hat which was made from pitch black pelt and a purple ribbon; the hat strangely fit the large Russian man for it allows his eerie purple eyes stand out more.

"Okie…so…Mattie told me that he'll be waitin' near the Calgary Tower…aaanndd it aint far from here~! Let's go!," The energetic man then leads the group of hesitant countries to the direction of the tower. After crossing many street crossings later, they were greeted by a large crowd of people whom were patiently waiting for the parade to start. Without any hesitation, Alfred pushed through the crowd and shouted his brother's name out loud as soon as he spots the mop of blonde locks.

"MATTTIIIIEEE!," people near the shouting blonde cringed and covered their ears instantly, they all glared at the loud man to shut him up only to ignored as Alfred continued his shouting.

"MMAATTIIIEE MATT MATTEEEHHHH HHEEEE-," before the American could continue shouting, England muffled the younger nation's voice by covering the other's mouth with a scarf which just happened to be Russia's. Russia smiled eerily and let out his intimidating aura as silent threat to England, which worked as England instantly dropped the scarf but worked too much because the people started to scream and run away from him.

Not wanting the situation to get any worse, Canada immediately ran to their direction and whispered something to Russia's ear. The countries watched the two interact curiously then blanched as soon as Canada started to turn red and Russia smiled in content and looked at Canada with hunger evident in his eyes.

"I-I saw nothing mis amigos, right Romano?,"

"Sh-Shuddap Tomato B-Bastard…!"

"M-Mon Bebe…!,"

"H-Hey Iggy…that was just one of your harmless little magic tricks r-right…?,"

"W-Wha-My magic aren't harmless you git! And stop calling me Iggy-wait…this means you believe in my magic d-don't you…!?...,"

"Uh…" realizing his mistake America decided to change everyone's attention to an incoming group of police cars casually driving down the road.

"OH THE PARADE IS STARTING! HAHAHAHA BETTER HURRY UP OR WE'LL MISS IT!," without hesitation, Alfred held a still flustered Mathew by his wrist and ran off while trying his best to act normal.

"H-HAHAHAAHAHA-H-HA-,"

"Dear Maple, just stop already…!,"

"S-Sorry Bro…,"

* * *

The Parade was nearing to an end and some countries enjoyed it; Spain seemed to enjoy it the most since he saw many dancing pretty girls wearing the traditional flamenco costumes. The same goes for France whom enjoyed winking to the former and current stampede pageant queens while America almost jumped in and joined the parade. The rest of the countries were either uninterested(Romano and Russia) or very proud(England almost cried, almost).

Suddenly all countries almost have a heart attack as they all start to hear loud and intense chanting not far from them. They soon saw the source of the chants and it was group of people holding up banners and the flag of Alberta proudly.

"THROUGH HELL OR HIGH WATER! SOUTHERN ALBERTA WILL STAND STRONG!," A young teenage girl shouted though a megaphone proudly as a man beside her held up the sign with the words 'Yahoo!' written on it.

"YAHOO!," shouted the crowd as they cheered with pride.

"NO MATTER HOW HARD THE RAIN POURS, STAMPEDE WILL GO ON!,"

"YAHOO!," everyone repeated as they reflected the large proud grin on the teen's face, both America and Canada cheered along with everyone as the latter proudly wiped a tear. The rest of the countries did not get what the cheering was for but joined in. As the group comes closer to the block, they read one of the large banners they were holding.

[[Volunteers of the 2013 Flood]]

The crowd cheered louder and applause erupted as they passed by, the countries however did not miss the eye contact the teenage girl made with Canada.

_So that's his daughter…_

They all thought simultaneously.

* * *

As the parade ended, the crowd dispersed, some went straight home and some went to the stampede grounds. For the countries however, they stood waiting with Canada to finally meet his daughter. As they waited for her, England and France continued to berate Canada with questions.

"Why did you not ask for any help during the flood Mathew!? You know full well we would not hesitate to help!,"

"Angleterre is right Mathieu! It hurts me when I was unable to help you!,"

"B-But Papa…w-well..y-you see…Alberta is a-an independent province…they would rather take care of the problem themselves…,"

"You heard him…Canada is a first world country, why would it need any help from anyone?," a snarky female voice interrupted them and they turned around, they were met with cold violet eyes and wheat blonde locks weaved in to braids. She wore a brown pelt cowboy hat and a red plait shirt with both sleeves rolled up above her elbow; ripped denim overalls hid her figure with brown cowboy boots on.

It was the teenage girl shouting before.

"You all must be the countries Pops is talkin' about…dun know what's so great 'bout you guys…but you all better be treatin' Pops right…," She growls out as her freckle covered face wrinkled, after a while, she tipped her hat up as she rested her shovel on her shoulder.

_Where the hell did that come from!?_

"That 'side…welcome to Alberta, name's Charlotte Williams…but I prefer to be called Berta…," She held out her hand for a shake and the Spaniard quickly took it then shook it gently.

"Hola Berta~! I'm the personification of Espana~ the parade was very beautiful, I'm impressed!," Alberta shook back but her emotionless expression remained.

"ah…I've heard about you from Mexico…,"

"Oh? Really~? What did he say?,"

"eh…good things…bad things…mostly bad things..," she shrugged casually and ignored the now crying Spaniard whom was being laughed by Romano. Next Russia stepped up and held out his hand for the girl, he wore a childish smile yet his eerie aura remains.

"…"

The girl looked at him for a while then lowered her hand and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Naw…already know why yer here for…shoo shoo, my oil is for my people only," the countries excluding Russia froze at the girl's foolish words while Russia smile became creepy.

"kol kol kol…then next time I'll come back then~,"

"If there is a next time…,"

"fufufu…you are a very brave girl hm?,"

"Shuddup, flattery will get you nowhere…also I'd _love _to give you all a tour but me cows need me ta' feed 'em…I'd rather avoid a stampede of hungry cows than tourin' ya'll, see ya," with a nonchalant wave, Alberta left her visitors whom were trying to comprehend her words with an awkward looking Canada.

"Ah…same ol' Alberta…still straightforward as ever huh bro?,"

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry about her…she's truly a kind and nice girl…but her stubborn personality is what's great about her…without it, Stampede would have been unable to continue and celebrate its 100th anniversary…,"

"…No wonder Texas raves on and on 'bout her…,"

A twitch and an eerie smile was all the American got as a reply from his twin.

* * *

**WAAHHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE –intense crying- **

**I was really planning on updating this last Friday but I was too busy with drawing and igotanewvideogame-shot-**

**But! Enough with excuses! I'm so very happy that my 2nd fic is a success! **

**Thank you to Parallel Pairs and Lovely Buddy for their kind reviews and giving me good ideas! Especially Lovely Buddy! She gave me lots of ideas and was the sole reason why I did not forget 'bout this fic x'D shekeepsremindingmeinfacbookduurrr. **

**Also thankyou to this people whom followed and Favorite my fic! I really appreciate it! **

**Artisticprocrastornator, DaughterofLoki1111, ElliGordon, JollyRancherXD, Karen Lopez, Kitsunefighter12, Lovely Buddy, NikolasJosiah, OPSnorlax, Parallel Pairs, PotterFan1990, Queenofhorses, Randomperson 82, Wonderlandr, FangirlHetalia, Vivificviv **

**Thankyou again! Hope you'll stay here for the next fic! **

**-Next Chapter: Mama's Proud Farmer **


	4. Mama's Proud Farmer

**Chapter 3: Mama's Proud Farmer**

**Warning: OOC, Stereotype abuse and an aggressive Canadian...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia cus if I did there would be a Philippines character. Srsly, even North Korea was intended to have a character...**

* * *

Tension was high between two certain countries and a young teenage boy could only watch the news in worry. He truly wanted to do something, _anything!_; to make his mother figure smile brightly once again.

But alas, a province can hardly do anything in this kind of matter which is usually taken cared of by the countries or government officials.

How he hates being powerless.

For now, all he can do is cheer up the Ukrainian whenever she visits.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore! Watching only added to his worry and stress and farming wasn't a good stress reliever as he would've thought. That or his more stressed out than he thinks he is.

"ugh...i feel so useless..wait...I am useless...haha..," A blonde teenage boy laughed spitefully as he stared at the darkening skies. The boy's messy short hair was a platinum blonde, his soft amethyst eyes half lidded in boredom while freckles adorned his slightly tanned skin. He wore a light brown button shirt with its sleeves rolled; his faded jeans have rips not because of style, but because of Alberta's constant 'bullying' to the teen. Licking his dry lips, the teen sat up from the old rotting chair and headed for his room, determined to think of an idea of how to help his mother figure.

Opening the oak door, the teen flicked the switch up to turn on the lights. With the darkness gone, the teen's room was very homey and ordinary, except for the large number of gadgets on the corner accompanied by a triple monitor on the large desk. Grinning darkly, the teen _skipped _to the three screen computer and sat on his comfy black office chair and decided to have fun for a while by spinning on the chair.

Before he could get carried away, the teen stopped spinning and faced the triple monitor; intertwining his fingers together, the teen stretched and with a composed expression, he began his 'mission'.

_'Prepare to be ass kicked Russia...!'_

With those confident thoughts, the teen rapidly typed on his keyboards; if those keyboards were old, the keys would be flying all over the place due to the rapid and intense clicking of the teen. On the middle screen of the triple monitor showed the twitter website and the teen immediately typed in the username and complicated passcode that he was able to get by going through a certain Canadian Citizen's head.

_'How I love being a Province...'_

Making sure he typed in everything right, the teen clicked the log in button and the screen loaded. When it finished loading, there he was-

-on the CanadianNATO twitter account. Grinning to himself, the teen went to the search bar and typed in a username.

[[Russian at NATO]]

Clicking the search button, the screen loaded once again and took him to the profile page of the Russian NATO. The teen took deep breaths, and sat still as his mind went blank.

_'what now..?'_

Pursing his lips in thought, the teen typed in a sentence but immediately deletes it and typed in another one. With an exasperated sigh, the teen spins on his chair as he closed his eyes shut and started to think. Once the seat's spinning slows down, the teen's eye lid shot up and he grinned maniacally. He stretched once again and instantly typed in what he have thought up, as he typed the message, his eerie laugh echoed throughout the halls of his house.

* * *

Two days have passed ever since the teen infiltrated the Canadian NATO account and the Canadian government has been baffled of how it was done. Social Media have already spread around the brilliant message, receiving both laughter and critics' insults. Inside the current World Meeting, Canada shifts uncomfortably in his chair as he received praises and obnoxious laughter from his brother.

"Dude! HAHAHAHAHAHA! that post was BRILLIANT!," Canada could only try and sink as much as he can in his chair while an embarrassed blush spreads across his cheeks. As America continues to praise his brother, England tries his best to nurse the developing headache in his head.

"I get that the tension between the Canadian and Russian NATO is high but what your Government did was very childish of them Canada...I expected more from you," England added haughtily while crossing his arms. Canada then could only sulk on his seat as a depressing aura clouded him.

"B-But that was very brave of your Government to post that up. That has been one the most 'aggressive' act you've done in this past hundreds of years lad," England quickly added with a small blush, making Japan hide an amused smile behind his hand.

"Your tsun personality is still going strong England-san...,"

"T-Tsun..?,"

"B-But...Everyone...I-It wasn't my Government whom posted it up...," Canada quietly added and as always, was unheard by the now arguing countries. However, a certain Ukrainian perked up from his words and timidly approaches him.

"Matvey...Is it possible..that..i-it's him..?," she asked as she twiddled her thumbs shyly. Canada blinked slowly then his eyes widened in realization, his complexion began to pale as he nervously looked at his lap.

"I believe it IS him...,"

"_him_ who?," asked an eerily cheery voice, causing both Ukraine and Canada to freeze up and slowly turn to the owner of the voice. There stood Russia with a big 'smile' on his face while spinning his faucet in a way Japan would call the 'Leek spin'. However, the dark aura clouding around him perfectly shows his growing irritation; Canada's and Ukraine's lip were shut tight due to the fear creeping around them and Russia could only smash his faucet pipe on the marble table.

"I would love to meet him, _да~?_,"

* * *

In the country side of Saskatchewan, stood the same teenage boy whom posted up the message. He was currently harvesting the remaining crops as fast as he can when he noticed that the temperature was starting to drop. With a tired sigh, he jogged back to his farm house but his jogging slowed down as he sees a familiar van parked near the building. His mood brightened up as he sees his favorite Country and ran up to her with his arms wide open.

"_мама!,_" This got the woman's attention, making her mood to also brighten up and engulf him in a bone crushing hug.

"_дорогой!_," she added happily as she lifted the teen up the air with surprising strength, as the two happily greeted each other, two more individuals exits the van. The teen lit up as he sees his father but his mood immediately darkened as meets eyes with the infamous violent country.

"Why is that bastard here!?," he blurted out as he gaped at his father, Ukraine then nervously lowers the teen down and scolded him gently.

"Listen, Raphael, you do know that it not nice to call others names,_ да?_," The boy's angered expression faltered as he looked back and forth at his mother figure then at Russia. Pouting, the teen reluctantly nodded his head.

"Now, will you be a good boy and apologize to _дядя _Russia…?," Ukraine asked sweetly; Even if the tension is high between the two's respective countries. The two are still siblings and Ukraine still loves his little brother.

Not in a Belarus way mind you.

Biting his lip, Saskatchewan held onto his mother's business coat lightly and turned around to face Russia.

"I'm sorry _дядя _Russia…," he almost bit out but he knows he needed to be the little angel he is when his mother figure is around. When she's distracted, Saskatchewan will make sure Russia will experience the _best_ Canadian hospitality.

The young province could only grin evilly when Russia turned his back and turned to talk to his Dad.

* * *

As both Ukraine and Canada prepare dinner for four, Russia was left alone to observe the currently working young teen. Throughout his silent observations, he noticed how identical Alberta and the young teen looked.

'_Must be 'twins' like America and Matvey~_'

"Mr. Russia, I'd really appreciate it if you stop looking my way, I may mistake you as a pedophile," The teen said with a nonchalant voice, making Russia applaud inside his head for the teen's bravery; not for long though, he still needs to punish bad children.

"Now, now Raphael…I am simply…observing…," he said with an eerie smile, making Saskatchewan grimace then gag.

"Ugh...Please don't call me by my human name-I don't like hearing it from bastards like you," he gritted out as he forcefully pulled out the last remaining weed from the cultivated ground. He then throws the parasitic grass inside the garbage bag and wiped off his sweat with his gloved hand. Russia frowned calmly but his signature smile returns.

"Oh? I suggest you should change your behaviour towards me young one, wouldn't want to disappoint your 'mother'-don't you-_ да?_" To be truthful, Russia does not like the idea of Ukraine mothering someone without his consent or even getting close to his Matvey.

"U-Urk! Stop playing dirty! Just ya wait! When Canada and Russia finally goes at war-I'll be there to meet you in the front lines!" he shouted angrily and stomped off to his farm house while dragging the full garbage bag. However, before the teen could walk away, strong hands gripped on his collar tightly then slowly lifted him up.

"Now now child...I am sure that you did not mean that.._да?_" The owner of the hand asked with a sickly sweet smile, causing Saskatchewan to pale and tremble in fear as he looked at the older male.

To be truthful, Saskatchewan is actually an easy going province that takes both farming and business seriously-but due to the stress building up in the past few months, the young teen started to act snarky to those he dislikes and would fight back against Alberta's constant 'abuse'(he gets chased by a shovel wielding Albertan when they make eye contact).

But now-his snarky attitude soon melted off due to facing one of his fears face to face. Taking small shaky breaths, Saskatchewan quickly shook his head in reply to Russia's words. Russia's eerie smile widened; now that's the expression he wanted to see. However as he looked closer, the teen's expression reminded him so much of Ukraine's when Tsar-Joseph Stalin caused the starvation in Ukraine which is also called Holodomor. Russia inwardly cringed as the image of a weakened and crying Ukraine flashed in his eyes.

"I'll let you off for now, but I wont go easy on you next time, _да?_," Saskatchewan's eyes slowly widened as he let Russia's words sink in his mind.

"Wha-?," he asked in disbelief as he looked at Russia as if the older man grew a second head. He's heard disturbing stories from the American states of how Russia was a really scary and sadistic man, especially from America himself.

_"If you all took your time and get to know him better, he isn't bad! its just that his been through a lot as a young country...,"_

Then the words of one of USA's states echoed in his mind, if he remembered correctly, it was one of Yukon's and B.C.'s buddy, Alaska.

"...T-Thank you...," he mumbled out then ran off to the safety of his farm house., unknown to the two, both Canada and Ukraine were listening to their conversation. Ukraine wore a big smile on her face while Canada thought he would die from a heart attack but soon calmed down. Both countries looked at each other with a small smile and decided to walk away from their hiding spot and back to the farm house. Russia, whom was still standing on the same spot, wore a small genuine smile on his face as the words of the young Province replayed in his mind.

_"...T-Thank you...,"'_

"Teehee~ maybe i'll visit here again next time~," he said cheerily as he walked back to the farm house.

* * *

**WWWAAAAHHHH **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE HUGE DELAY**

**this is so fookin short than my other stories! but i didn't want to cause anymore delay and mess up the stories by adding up more to it so...**

**-cries-**

**Pls dun kill me ;u; **

**cus if you do, i won't be able to continue this.../kolkolkol ( ^ J ^)**

**Also the internet 'war' between Canada and Russia is actually true, lol. Just search up Canada and Russia internet war-really easy to find :y. Except it wasn't a teen who posted it up, it was actually one of Canada's government guy-forgot who it was :Y.**

**Is it just me or am i doing a multishipping in this fic...?**

**Next Up! Chapter 4: The Polar Bearsitter **


End file.
